In the past, it has been difficult, particularly for lay persons having limited technical training and technical competence, to provide specific hub hole, wheel hole, and/or wheel-receiving lug identification when seeking a replacement wheel and/or a replacement brake drum or brake disc. This has been largely true because the sizing and dimensions of hub holes, five and four hole wheels, originating with various manufacturers, are inherently incongruent, which is also true of five and four lug brake structure. Thus, heretofore, much trial and error have typically followed attempts, particularly at vehicle salvage yards and other sources of used vehicle parts, to locate a correctly sized and dimensioned replacement wheel and/or replacement brake drum or brake disc which will meet the needs of the customer.
While the prior art has attempted to address the problem mentioned above, no complete solution was found which solved the complete metes and bounds of the problem.
The aforesaid long-standing problem has persisted. A need, therefore, has existed for a simple tool by which any sized vehicle wheel and wheel lug structure could be readily and accurately identified by persons with little or no technical training.